The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to reuse-pattern based co-ordinate multi-point transmission (CoMP) via distributed message exchange.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, various transmitting devices may cause unintended interference to other nearby transmitting or receiving devices. This interference may be based on one or more CoMP-related operations or transmissions that interfere with the other devices. This CoMP-related interference, however, may be self-defeating —by making the CoMP transmissions that are otherwise designed to increase reliability less reliable because of interference related to multiple CoMP transmissions.